Epoch
by Kerprew
Summary: "Whatever is done for love always occurs beyond good and evil."- 100 prompted drabbles/oneshots of various ratings. Envy/Winry
1. 001 Doppelganger

_I fell in love with Envy the moment I was introduced to his character, and Winry was my favorite female character… and so EnWin was born. _

_Some of these are just Envy centered and just Winry centered, but it's mostly couple based. Also, a lot of these are little snippets from _Saints and Sinners_. A lot of them are _very _AU._

_If I was Envy, I would totally annoy and scare the shit out of people like so. _

* * *

Rating: K+

World: Anime/Manga

Word Count: 435

**001. Doppelganger **

* * *

A snap reached Winry Rockbell's ears as she carefully made her way back from the market. It was broad daylight, but she was almost a little paranoid these days.

A slim woman was making her way towards her. She wore a white sundress and a old country hat that concealed her eyes. _That outfit looked familiar… _

"Excuse me, ma'am." Winry said slowly. "Do I know you?"

The woman looked up and Winry choked on her own spit.

Was this some sort of sick joke from Ed and Al? She was _so_ going to kill them.

"No," The…the… Winry Rockbell clone said in Winry Rockbell's voice. "I don't think so, dear."

It was like looking into a mirror! Winry's cerulean eyes widened at the perfect image of herself in front of her; she was even in her clothes!

Strangely, her mirror image didn't seem to notice the scary similarity.

"Winry Rockbell." Winry offered her hand.

The clone smiled and shook it. "Winry? That's my sisters name," She leaned forward and whispered. "Her and I are twins."

Winry swallowed and dropped her hand. "What's your name?"

The Winry clone's eyes narrowed and she paused. "I just said it was Winry, too."

"What? I thought that was your twins name?"

Winry's clone looked confused. "Twin… Sorry, I'm an only child. You must have me mistaken with someone else."

Winry closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she gaped. A middle aged woman with dark hair stood in front of her.

"Ma'am? Did you see a girl that looks just like me named Winry run off anywhere?"

"Dear, I'm Winry. You were just speaking to me. Are you feeling ill?" the older woman's green eyes were full of concern. "Winry?"

Winry stuttered and backed away. "Oh! I'm fine, ma'am," She stiffly bowed. "but I must be getting home to my grandmother. Have a good day!"

She ran home as fast as her skinny legs would carry her. She missed the mad laughter that induced after she was out of earshot.

"Ed!" she dropped the bags and put her hands on her knees, gasping for breath. "There was me! A- A clone!" she began waving her arms around for emphasis. "Her name was Winry and- and she lo-looked just like me! But then I closed my eyes and she was a different person, a-an old lady!"

Winry stopped, gasping for breath.

Ed stared at her blankly.

Envy laughed manically from high up in the trees in the form of a small bird.

Oh, he was just too damn clever for his own good.

* * *

Who grinned? (:

Review!


	2. 002 Sibling

Yes, I'm giving Envy a backstory because I believe he's much more complex than anyone could ever imagine. The sister is not an OC; I just find it hard to believe Van and Dante only had one child in those times. If William died when he was 18, that gave Van and Dante 18 years to spawn other babes. Haha.

* * *

Rating: T for swearing.

World: Anime

Word Count: 208

**002. Sibling**

* * *

William.

He had a little sister once.

She died during her second winter from a disease that was later named smallpox.

It was disgusting. She was unrecognizable; covered in raised spots all over her body. She even went blind from corneal damage.

If only his father would have been there! Hell, the man was a living breathing Philosopher's Stone. Van Hohenheim could heal the blind, heal the deaf, ride a horse backwards and spin on his head and fuck knows what else!

He was gone until spring to somewhere I didn't care enough to remember.

It was his fault; Hohenheim's fault. If he was there he could have healed her. There was only so much Dante could do…

I was so fucking helpless!

I hated being helpless... It was my fault...

I buried her in a sea of wildflowers.

Four hundred years later, I met an older blue eyed reincarnation of William's sister.

That's why I noticed Winry Rockbell… The first time, anyway. The second time was when she busted me in the nose with a screwdriver when I tried to kill her precious Edward.

Bitch.

It took a while for me not to feel incest every time I caught myself staring at her.

The incest feel soon faded though. _Very_ soon.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! (:


End file.
